


In handcuffs or out?  MacGyver to the rescue.

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop AU, Crack, Handcuffs, M/M, Silly, macgyver - Freeform, naked Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: MacGyver wasn’t the only genius escape artist. Merlin was pretty magical, too.





	In handcuffs or out?  MacGyver to the rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- au: cop/detective  
Author's Notes: Written for the bingo challenge. In the TV show, MacGyver, he was known to possess a genius-level intellect, superb engineering skills, and an excellent knowledge of applied physics.

“I’m not MacGyver, you know.” Merlin grumbled, pulling on the handcuffs. “It’s not like I can just magic up a hairpin and presto, I’m free.”

Arthur, git that he was, grinned. “If a police officer can’t get out of his own cuffs, he’s not fit for service. All part of the training, Merlin.”

“And his fellow officer sitting naked on top of him while he tries to escape?”

“A distraction. Makes things harder.” Arthur wiggled his bits, and yes, Merlin did get harder.

A moment later, click, and it was Arthur handcuffed to the bed.

MacGyver would have been proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
